


Myth of the Ancient PetroStork

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Ratbat really shouldn’t ask Frenzy and Rumble serious stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myth of the Ancient PetroStork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoulesBurn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoulesBurn/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Soundwave, Ratbat  
>  **Warnings:** Explanation of sticky and spark smut for procreation?  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from joules_burn. Just some silliness here. **The Prompt:** _Soundwave+Cassettes- All the Wrong Ways To Explain the Birds and the Bees (Don't Listen to your Siblings)_

“That is _not_ how it works,” Soundwave said as Ratbat fluttered along at his shoulder.

“But Frenzy said-” Ratbat cut off as Soundwave stopped walking.

“Frenzy.”

“And Rumble,” Ratbat said, but the words were like a confession, and he sank a bit lower before landing on Soundwave’s offered arm.

“They were teasing you.” Or probably trying to embarrass Soundwave, but the telepath had no compunctions at all discussing interfacing. Which the twins should know given their own history. “I can split my spark,” Soundwave began as he started walking again. “Most cannot. I chose to do so, then built your frames. For nearly all other mechs, if one wishes to create a sparkling, it takes at least two.”

“Or three?”

“Or more,” Soundwave confirmed. “The critical components are enough charge from a spark merge to create the newspark, then enough transfluid to mix with the potential carrier’s CNA in their reservoir. When that occurs, the internal forge onlines and the nanites begin constructing a sparkling.”

“So then Laserbeak and Buzzsaw aren’t modeled after the ancient petrostork?” Ratbat asked.

“There is no such creature. They are taking from Earth mythos about a bird that delivered children to expectant parents.”

“So that’s how humans have sparklings?”

Soundwave blinked, making his visor flicker. He stared for a moment at his youngest creation, then finally sighed and shook his helm. “Humans procreate much the same way we do. I can show you the information I have on it. Their births are far messier and painful, however.”

Ratbat’s field flattened. “I hurt you,” he said softly, tone apologetic.

Soundwave reached his free hand over to rub his creation’s back. “You are worth any pain. And it was my fault. Not yours.”

Ratbat snuggled in. “So could you have more sparklings without splitting your spark? Like with another mech?”

“Unknown,” Soundwave replied. “And not worth the risk at this time.” Plus he would have to take a lover for that, and he wasn’t terribly interested in any of the other Decepticons as potential co-creators.

“Maybe after the war?”

“Perhaps.” Soundwave keyed open the Command Room door, and Ratbat let the topic drop. He would need to have a talk with Frenzy and Rumble about filling their little brother’s helm with nonsense, but that would have to wait as well.


End file.
